A pesar del tiempo y la distancia
by Okami Fubuki
Summary: Kazemaru tiene que ir al extranjero por que debe estudiar gracias a una beca, sin embargo Natsumi aprovechara esta oportunidad para obtener toda la atención de Endou... ¿Será que nadie se dará cuenta del por que ninguno recibe las cartas del otro? Mal Summary lo sé pero escrito con amor para Pili-chan


Bueno~ hace años que prometí este fic y bueno como es algo importante y especial, decidí poner en pausa las contis de los otros fics que debo (?) para hacerle este pequeño detalle a la querida mujersh~ **Pili**, mi mano derecha y mi querida y sepsy seitei (?) En fin, al grano :33 espero que les guste este fic aun que espero que lo disfrutes más tú Pili-chan porque lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y cariño para que te fuese a gustar tú regalo aun que ya tiene muchos meses de retraso(?) pero bueno no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que este mes es tú cumple~

En fin, este fic es completamente YAOI, están avisados por que luego se meten a leer y critican, si no les gusta este género simplemente no lean y ya porque es absurdo que critiquen lo que a otra gente si le gusta. Sean maduros por favor :33  
Otro punto importante a recalcar~ ejem en parte del fic mencionó a Natsumi enamorada de Endou(?) así que espero no me maten pero era necesario para mi historia y el desarrollo de la misma; una nota importante, aquello que este escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos, si esta en cursiva con comillas -"_así"_- son pensamientos y lo que esté en negritas supuestamente están hablando en inglés(?). Bueno sin más que inicie el fic.

**Endou: **Amigos, cuando lean este fic de Inazuma Eleven asegúrense de encender las luces de la habitación y no se acerquen mucho al computador.

* * *

_A pesar del tiempo y la distancia_

–_Ya entiendo– susurró débilmente mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa para el de cabellos azules. Comprendía que era lo mejor para él pero, si eso significaba tenerlo lejos, no quería que se fuese. ¡Por dios! Era un egoísta de primera por no pensar antes en el chico contrario, siempre había soñado con llegar más lejos y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo Mamoru se comportaba como un infante -más de lo normal- y no parecía alegrarse por el gran logro que había obtenido Kazemaru._

–_No será mucho tiempo Endou– mencionó el oji avellana que yacía sentado a su lado. Ambos llevaban más de dos horas conversando de trivialidades sentados sobre la banca en lo alto de la torre de metal, todo había ido perfectamente bien, hasta que Kazemaru le había comentado que iría a estudiar durante una temporada fuera de Japón gracias a una beca que resultaba bastante beneficiosa para el peli azulado._

–_Estoy seguro que te irá genial Kazemaru, no tienes que preocuparte por nada ¿de acuerdo? – Sonrió tranquilamente aun que por dentro fuese todo lo contrario, perdía a una de las personas a las que más apreciaba, pero solo era por un corto tiempo ¿cierto? No tenía que preocuparse de mucho si Ichirouta regresaría después de un tiempo. –Y… ¿cuándo te irás? – preguntó algo curioso al respecto mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero de cabellos azules._

–_Mañana… a primera hora– bajo su mirada al suelo. Ichirouta no quería marcharse, tenía muchas razones para quedarse en Inazuma y una de ellas hasta tenía nombre y una linda sonrisa, sin embargo sus padres se habían mostrado emocionados ante la gran sorpresa de la beca así como también sabían que era una gran oportunidad para su único hijo._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente luego de que el sol comenzara a molestarle, no tenía la menor idea de que horas serían, pero lo más probable es que serían más de las diez de la mañana, después de todo Mamoru se distinguía porque no era necesariamente una persona que despertase temprano o que fuera puntual a cualquier lugar que no tuviera relación alguna con el fútbol.

Por alguna razón había tenido aquel sueño más de una vez en lo que iba de esa semana, claramente seguía prendado a aquel anochecer, no podía simplemente olvidarse de ello… después de todo apenas habían transcurrido 5 semanas desde la partida del chico de cabellos azules. Sin embargo sentía que había pasado ya una eternidad, sus amigos habían intentado animarlo de alguna manera sin embargo era bastante complicado para todos incluso para Tachimukai era imposible encontrar alguna cosa que lo animara, quizás lo único que lo mantenía con la mente ocupada era su adorado soccer… pero no era lo mismo si no estaba el defensa de coleta ayudando a Mamoru a proteger.

Miró al lado derecho de su cama encontrándose con las sabanas hechas un enorme nudo a un lado de la cama, tiradas sobre el suelo, frente a él estaba un escritorio. Como pudo se acercó a este para alcanzar un pequeño aparato que tenía en el mueble: su despertador; las manecillas señalaban alrededor de las once y cuarto de la mañana, no se había equivocado al pensar que sería bastante tarde… para su suerte era sábado y no tenía que preocuparse de la escuela, pero sí de su madre seguramente.

Se alzó de la cama tratando de no hacer un solo ruido puesto que sabía lo que le vendría en cuanto supiesen que estaba despierto. Sin embargo no recordaba tener tantas cosas tiradas por todo el piso de la habitación y termino cayendo de bruces en el suelo, acompañado de un fuerte ruido que solo daba a entender que ya se había levantado.

– ¡Mamoru! – Gritó su madre desde el piso inferior de la casa, había escuchado perfectamente ruido en la habitación de su hijo y evidentemente este había tratado -de nuevo- no hacer un solo ruido para lograr salir sin tener que arreglar su cuarto. Conocía de sobra a su hijo y sabía perfectamente que desde hacía unos días había actuado demasiado tranquilo, algo le molestaba pero sabía que su hijo le contaría algo si es que llegaba a hacer falta.

El castaño como pudo se levantó del suelo quedándose sentado sobre el mismo. Su cara había quedado algo enrojecida ante el fuerte golpe que había recibido al caer de lleno, culpaba de todo a las camisetas que continuaban tiradas sobre el piso, pero por lo menos le había servido para despertarse por completo.

– ¿Qué pasa mamá? – preguntó en voz alta para que su progenitora le escuchase, sabía ya de memoria lo que le diría pero aun así nunca estaba de más volver a preguntar. –Quiero que tu habitación este limpia y ordenada antes de que este el desayuno listo o no te daré nada jovencito– dijo la mujer con una voz amenazadora digna de toda madre que se hace respetar. –Y no te olvides de llevar el correo– terminó por decirle.

El chico de la banda suspiro muy pesadamente ante ello… primero soñaba de nuevo con aquel día, después terminaba de boca en el suelo y ahora debía recoger todo el desorden que tenía en su habitación si es que no quería quedarse sin desayuno… Tendría que hacer un fuerte esfuerzo si es que no quería quedarse sin nada para llenar su estomago. ¿Correo? Por un momento paso por su mente una fugaz idea…

¡Por todos los cielos! No estaba seguro si habría enviado aquella carta que tan importante era.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

Casi todo en aquella habitación era silencio, claro no lo era por completo debido al ruido que causaba el golpeteo de la lapicera contra el escritorio. Había varias pilas de hojas de un lado, libros del otro y una lámpara que iluminaba aquella zona del cuarto… tenía demasiadas cosas por estudiar, a pesar de que era lo único que había hecho desde que había llegado a aquel lugar.

Suspiró pesadamente mirando el reloj que permanecía a un lado de todas las montañas de textos, hojas, libros y demás… eran las siete y cuarto de la noche… no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo había pasado con rapidez. Aun después de tener más de treinta días en aquella ciudad aun en ocasiones el cambio de horario le hacía bastante estragos en su persona, muchas veces se quedaba dormido por las tardes teniendo en cuenta que en Japón sería de madrugada, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a ello.

Miró de nuevo el libro que seguía frente a él. Sin duda alguna había llegado en mal momento a aquella institución puesto que los exámenes estaban prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina y el idioma aun se le dificultaba un poco por la pronunciación, no comprendía porque forzosamente lo hacían hablar en inglés si era nipón. De verdad que no comprendía el sistema estadounidense para nada, era un poco molesto que casi le obligaran a dejar de lado sus costumbres para que se acoplara al mundo ajetreado que era aquel país.

–**Oye… apaga las luces, algunos si tratamos de dormir**– comentó su compañero de habitación al tiempo que lanzaba su almohada en dirección de Kazemaru. A decir verdad comprendía lo que su compañero le había dicho, sin embargo detestaba tener que contestar siempre en inglés ante los comentarios de su acompañante y que por desgracia era tanto su compañero de grupo como de cuarto. –**Yo debo traducir todo eso para comprenderlo, no que tu así que déjame estudiar…**Dios eres un completo idiota– mencionó hablando al comienzo en inglés y finalizando su frase en japonés, una de las grandes ventajas de por lo menos ser bilingüe, podía decirle las mil y un cosas que pensaba de su compañero sin que este se fuera a dar cuenta de lo que decía.

–**Deja de hablar en tu raro idioma chino**– refunfuño el contrario, quien se sentó sobre la litera que compartía con Ichirouta. Se podía ver perfectamente que se trataba de un chico estadounidense por su blanca piel, cabellos güeros y sus ojos de color; era un poco más alto que el peli azul y éste se notaba con bastante sueño a decir verdad. –**Por quinta vez Alexander… ¡Soy japonés no chino!**– exclamó con cierto enojo el oji avellana, a decir verdad le molestaba más ese hecho que cualquier otra cosa.

–**Parece que alguien se molesto… si es así no te daré la correspondencia que llegó hace como 5 horas**– mencionó el rubio tirándose de nuevo a su cama mirando directamente al techo -ya que su cama era la superior-. El peli azul abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se levantaba de su asiento yendo directamente al lado de la litera mirando fijamente a su compañero de orbes azules.

– **¡¿Por qué no me avisas de que llego correo antes?!** – exclamó algo molestó e irritado el chico de apariencia femenina, había estado esperando más de dos semanas a que por lo menos llegara una carta, puesto que sus padres le habían prohibido llevarse su móvil al extranjero. El rubio miró algo asustado y a la vez divertido ante la reacción del contrario, por lo que le pasó una bolsa en la que llevaban las cartas que ambos habían recibido.

–**Solo****no esperes cartas de tu novia, que no hay una sola carta de una chica–** se burló en chico, sin embargo Kazemaru ignoró por completo esa cuestión, él no esperaba una carta de una chica, ni siquiera era que esperara una carta de sus padres, solo esperaba una en especial aun que no quería que su 'molesto' compañero se diese cuenta de ello.

Sin duda alguna de todas las que esperaba con más ansias era la de su querido capitán de equipo, es decir, ¿de quién más podría estar esperando durante tanto tiempo algo tan simple como una carta?

Sin embargo, no encontró un solo sobre en el que se mostrara el nombre del chico castaño, lo que le había desilusionado un poco, pero decidió revisar las demás… quizás en una de ellas hablaban algo sobre por qué Endou no había enviado alguna, sabía que el chico de la banda naranja era bastante distraído, tal vez había olvidado enviar la carta a tiempo y ahora sería de las últimas en llegar.

Optó por revisar primeramente las que sabía serían cortas… entre ellas una que había escrito el mismo Fudou, supuso que Kidou habría obligado al de mohicano a escribirle aun que fuera una sola línea. Pero no se esperaba todo lo que venía escrita en la carta que este chico le había escrito… sin duda alguna las palabras de Akio le habían hecho alterarse demasiado y su compañero rubio lo había notado perfectamente.

En especial el que hubiese mencionado a Natsumi con algo que ver con Endou…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

–Bien, tal parece que toda la correspondencia fue enviada sin ningún problema, todas llegaron hasta Kazemaru sin necesidad de que se revisara más de una vez– mencionó la manager de traje naranja a los chicos del Raimon. Hacía unos momentos habían recibido noticias por parte de los empleados de correspondencia de que las cartas enviadas a Estados Unidos por parte de la joven Raimon habían sido entregadas todas y cada una sin falta.

La mayoría sonrió tranquilo ante la noticia, a otros no les importó en lo mínimo (Fudou) y claro que Endou se había emocionado ante la idea de que Kazemaru leyera su carta y recibiera pronto una respuesta. Sin embargo vaya cosas tenía el destino a decir verdad… ¿quién diría que alguien se había encargado de que su carta no llegaran nunca al peli azul?

Ni siquiera el mismo Kidou llegó a pensar que alguien podría ser capaz de llegar a tales extremos para no dejar que el castaño y el oji avellana se pudieran comunicar… ¿qué ganaba ese 'alguien' con ello?

Ni siquiera los días siguientes se habían mostrado pruebas de que algo como ello pasaba, además… ¿quién sospecharía de la cumplida y responsable señorita Raimon?… evidentemente nadie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

Meses habían pasado ya desde que habían llegado aquellas cartas para el de cabellos azules. Aquella temporada que hubiera sido corta en un principio se convirtió en algo eterno para Ichirouta desde que había leído aquella carta enviada por Fudou, en las noches las ansias de saber que era lo que pensaba aquella chica eran demasiadas… se había enterado por varios rumores que había intentado salir con Gouenji cuando éste evidentemente estaba más que interesado por Fubuki, después quiso salir con Kidou pero evidentemente Fudou no le había permitido ni acercársele un metro con aquellas intenciones.

Era claro que esa pelirroja estaba aprovechando su ausencia para hacer de las suyas con Endou… ¿por qué simplemente no podía abandonar aquella escuela y volver a Raimon?

Detestaba tener que pensar que eso podría ser lo más sencillo pero, maldecía el que existiese un impedimento, no quería decepcionar a sus padres regresando a Inazuma como un simple estudiante que no había conseguido muchos logros que se diga.

Demasiada carga para él solo… además de que la depresión de que ninguna carta de Endou llegara era suficiente para dejarle sin las ganas para seguir en ese instituto. Deseaba con demasía el volver ya a Raimon, ahora la única persona con la que podía confiar plenamente era su compañero de habitación a quién, luego de tanta insistencia por parte del rubio de que le pasaba, le contó su depresión ante el no haber recibido una sola carta de Endou -aun que no le dijo que era un chico- aun a pesar de que había enviado una por su cuenta para que por lo menos estuviesen en contacto pero ni aun así.

–**Sabes… no creo que te enviarán esa carta por nada, es obvio que esa chica que te mencionaron está en contra tuya por alguna razón**–comentó Alexander mientras guardaba sus materiales en el escritorio, después de tanto al fin tenían unas merecidas vacaciones para descansar de todo lo que habían estado estudiando y trabajando para terminar aquel bimestre lleno de trabajos finales de temporada. –**Pero… no comprendo los motivos que podría tener**– explicó el de cabellos azules, el hecho de que Mamoru le gustara a Natsumi no le cabía en la mente, después de todo los primeros días ella era la que quiso destruir el club de fútbol y era evidente que Endou no le agradaba del todo ¿cierto?… ¿CIERTO?

Era evidente que mientras más tiempo pasaba más le hacía daño seguir pensando en esas cosas, sin duda alguna no le hacía nada bien a su propia mentalidad. El peli azul suspiro de manera pesada dejándose caer sobre la cama inferior de la litera, mirando a algún punto muerto solo escuchando el leve ruido que causaban los audífonos de su acompañante.

–**Si tanto te preocupa deberías ir en estas vacaciones a revisar con tus propios ojos**– Aquellas palabras hicieron que el oji avellana se levantara de golpe con una expresión sorpresiva, ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?

Cierto, hace semanas que habían estado estudiando tanto que no le daba tiempo ni de pensar en ninguna manera de evitar cualquier cosa que estuviese pasando, pero vamos ir en las vacaciones era la mejor de las ideas… aun que de alguna forma sentía que si iba terminaría por quedarse en la ciudad porque no quería volver… –**Tu quédate tranquilo… con frecuencia muchos no vuelven luego de vacaciones**– explicó el rubio mientras se volvía a sus propias cosas dejando a un peli azul con una expresión bastante aliviada ante tal idea.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, a decir verdad, había perdido la cuenta de todo desde que no había recibido una sola respuesta a las cartas que había enviado… ninguna había sido respondida y había optado por darse por vencido, era demasiado extraño que hiciera algo como tal pero, cuando las cosas solo lo dañan a uno, es mejor dejar que pasen. Y así es como había terminado por aceptar una salida con Natsumi… salidas que pronto se volvieron en citas, dos amigos que se reunían que terminaron por ser algo más que eso, pero todo con el mismo fin: intentar olvidarse de su único amor porque no tenía otra opción.

A pesar de que Mamoru en realidad no deseaba eso, el haber esperado más de 5 meses desde su primera carta enviada para recibir una sola respuesta había sido demasiado tiempo, aun que si por él fuera habría esperado más allá. Sin embargo Natsumi había hablado con él desde que lo notó decaído por el hecho de que ninguna carta llegara para él, desde entonces había tratado de ver las cosas de nuevo como antes aun que no fuera lo mismo.

Se alzó con cierta pereza, sin embargo un extraño presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a pasar le invadió de un momento a otro regresándole su infinito optimismo, evidentemente era ello lo que lo identificaba. Era sábado por la mañana y habían quedado en realizar un entrenamiento en la cancha de la escuela puesto que habían planeado un partido amistoso con una de las secundarias participantes del torneo FFI.

Como siempre fue de los últimos en llegar por haberse levantado tarde, aun que prácticamente fue de los primeros en estar preparado para el entrenamiento como era de esperarse del mayor fanático del fútbol soccer. Mientras comenzaban a estirarse, las chicas portaban varias botellas con agua hacia la banca que estaba al lado para cuando terminaran con el entrenamiento y evidentemente Haruna aprovechaba también para realizar una de las columnas del periódico escolar, ya que desde que había sido parte del club de soccer se le había dejado la oportunidad de escribir todo lo que le pareciera importante en torno a aquel club.

Poco antes de que el entrenamiento comenzara, Natsumi llamó a Endou solo para -según ella- darse ánimos para que entrenara de la mejor manera, mostrándose como la buena 'novia' que era para el de cabellos castaños. Sin embargo mientras eso pasaba todos los demás corrieron directamente hacia la puerta dejando algo atónitos a los dos jóvenes que seguían en el club del equipo.

– ¿Qué estará pasando? – preguntó el de hebras cafés comenzando a andar hacia el tumulto que habían formado los chicos del equipo alrededor de la puerta de entrada de la secundaria, detrás de él la pelirroja comenzó a seguirle aun que no tan animadamente ni con la intención de querer saber que era lo que sucedía.

– ¡Pero qué sorpresa! – Exclamó Fubuki sorprendido ante la llegada de una visita imprevista pero claramente esperada por la mayoría de los chicos del equipo. – ¡En verdad cuánto sin verte Kazemaru! – Continuó ahora hablando el de cabellos verdes abrazando a su amigo de hebras azules quién sonreía con una gran gota en su nuca ante la manera de actuar de Midorikawa.

–Nos dieron vacaciones en ese instituto así que aproveche para venir aquí– respondió el oji avellana ante la mirada de sus compañeros y notando que Endou llegaba a lo lejos dibujándosele una sonrisa en sus labios, aun que por muy poco tiempo al notar a la pelirroja que caminaba algunos pasos detrás del castaño. –No podía esperar a venir a verlos– terminó por decir el de cabellos azules mientras Natsumi comenzaba a dudar si en verdad debería dejar que Endou se acercará más, algo no le agradaba de esto.

– ¡Endou-san Rápido!, Kazemaru-san regreso– exclamó alegremente Tachimukai mientras jalaba del brazo a un anonado Endou hacia donde estaban los chicos casi acosando con miles de preguntas al peli azulado quien a penas y podía responder a cada una de las cosas que sus compañeros querían saber acerca de su estancia en el extranjero… pero vaya curiosos habían salido. Mamoru se quedó quieto mirando a su compañero defensa parado frente a la entrada de la secundaria.

–Endou…– susurró con un débil hilo de voz al notar que en menos de un segundo Natsumi ya estaba tomándole de la mano, aun que era evidente que el de hebras castañas no quería eso en aquel momento… si no estuviera saliendo con ella, si no hubiera cometido la estupidez de aceptar salir con ella ahora podría haberse abalanzado sobre Kazemaru y decirle cuanto le había extrañado pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si había decidido olvidarse de todo?

Pero no era tan fácil, los sentimientos seguían latentes como desde el día en que había comprendido que le gustaba mucho el de cabellos azules, tanto que hubiera deseado soltarse del agarre de la pelirroja… pero no podía simplemente dejarla así… no podía, no sería nada caballeroso si lo hiciera.

–Kazemaru… que sorpresa que vuelvas a Inazuma– mencionó el chico mientras mostraba una sonrisa aun que no tan alegre ante el hecho de que mantenía a Natsumi a su lado y aquello le recordaba que tal vez el salir con Ichirouta, a quien consideraba el mejor de los amigos y la persona con la que quisiera compartir toda su vida, no era algo posible o por lo menos no era algo que pudiese funcionar ya que no creía que el oji avellana le mirara de la misma forma que él.

–Así es… los echaba mucho de menos a todos– comentó el mencionado intentando hacer de lado el evidente hecho de que SU capitán estaba al lado de esa chica que había logrado ganarse el odio de Kazemaru, además tampoco quería recordar que no había recibido una sola carta por parte del castaño… ¿es qué acaso por Natsumi se había olvidado de él? No, no iba a aceptarlo, había leído en la carta de Fudou lo que posiblemente podría estar pasando así que decidió que investigaría por su cuenta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

Después de algunas semanas, Endou había intentado hablar con Natsumi, quería terminar su relación ya que veía claramente que aun después de todos los meses que habían pasado no lograba olvidarse del oji avellana. Era demasiado difícil conseguirlo, sobre todo porque la pelirroja lograba cambiarle el tema justo cuando trataba de llegar al punto de finalizar toda relación con ella… ¿por qué le resultaba tan complicado?

Quitó su brazo de sus orbes cafés y se levantó de su cama. Eran ya alrededor de las once de la mañana… solía levantarse demasiado tarde por las vacaciones y agradecía al menos que su madre no se molestara con ello, sin embargo sabía que su tortura comenzaba a penas su progenitora escuchara que había despertado, era cosa de todos los días.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró a mano y salió con su balón de soccer en pie, el desayuno estaba listo desde hacía un rato imaginó así que seguramente su madre ya habría ido al mercado a hacer las compras de la semana.

Salió como rayo hacia la cancha junto al río, lo hacía todas las mañanas de fin de semana desde que tenía memoria ciertamente, nada impedía que fuera ese día por tanto obviamente él iría. Solamente tuvo que tomar sus guantes y salió más rápido que un caballo en carrera… el fútbol era una de las cosas que sin importar que nunca dejaría sin darle razón a lo que las demás personas le decían, de hecho hasta se había acostumbrado a que lo llamaran viciado del soccer.

Pero antes de llegar escuchó una voz familiar para él. Al parecer Natsumi discutía con otra persona pero por alguna razón la voz de la pelirroja hacía que la voz contraria se escuchará extraña y no lograba reconocer si se trataba de algún conocido o no, pero fuera como fuera si estaba discutiendo seguro se trataba de un problema y, si por Endou fuera, aquel problema no debería estar haciéndose poco a poco un escándalo así que decidió acercarse para ayudar… pero se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz contraria y quiso escuchar de lo que se hablaba…

– ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – exclamó fuertemente la chica de cabellos rojizos y con un claro enojo en sus palabras, era evidente que estaba molesta pero a la vez se le notaba como ofendida, sentía que la culpaban de algo que merecía una pena muy alta y, aun que no merecía un castigo muy severo, si había hecho algo que podía clasificarse como una mala acción.

– ¿¡Qué no es de mi incumbencia?!… Perdóname Natsumi, pero esto es de mi total incumbencia– reclamó el chico mirando fijamente a la joven Raimon y con una mirada claramente acusadora, esa chica debía pagar de alguna manera el sufrir que le había hecho pasar por sus acciones. – ¿Qué ganabas tú con ocultar mis cartas a Endou? – continuó el peli azul consiguiendo que el mencionado se sorprendiera ante las palabras dichas por Kazemaru… de alguna manera ahora todo volvía a estar claro para él.

Natsumi no había notado que Endou se sentía deprimido si no que ella misma sabía que lo estaría al haber ocultado ella las cartas que llegaban en respuesta a Kazemaru o quizás… tal vez tampoco sus cartas llegaron al mismo chico de cabellos azules.

–Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia– se defendió nuevamente la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada del peli azul, sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho era jugar sucio pero ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, sin importar lo que debería hacer por ello. –Tal vez no… pero para mí es importante ¿por qué lo hiciste Natsumi?– preguntó el capitán de Raimon saliendo de entre las sombras (?) hasta donde estaban ambos chicos, Natsumi se asusto claramente y se sorprendió de que Endou hubiese escuchado todo lo dicho mientras que Kazemaru se quedo impactado ante la llegada tan inesperada del castaño.

–Y-Yo… yo no hice n-nada de eso– intentó mentir aun que a esas alturas ya no le serviría de nada, Kazemaru le había descubierto y ahora Endou había escuchado lo que había pasado… pero no, no debía darse para atrás ahora, no quería perder lo que había conseguido aun que hubiese sido con engaños. –Te descubriste tu sola Natsumi… dime por qué nunca entregaste mis cartas– dijo molesto el de cabellos azules mientras notaba que el castaño le hacía frente a frente a la "señorita Raimon".

–Tampoco entregaste las mías… ¿cierto? – preguntó casi exigiendo una respuesta por parte de la chica, aun que las reacciones de la misma le hicieron ver que era positivo. – ¿Por qué?… ¿Acaso creías que olvidaría a quién más amo solo por ti?– Si aun que sonará duro y por increíble que sonara, estaba ciertamente confesando que amaba a Kazemaru y no lo negaría… si Natsumi tenía las cartas era evidente que se enteraría de los sentimientos de ambos y por eso estaba tratando de separarlos.

Aquella frase hizo que Natsumi llorara de rabia y envidia, un fuerte sentimiento de enojo por que sus planes se venían abajo y de envidia porque sabía que sin importar lo demás no había logrado que Endou olvidara a Kazemaru… estaba molesta y frustrada, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y lo sabía. Miró a Endou con cierta tristeza de saber que no podía tenerlo para ella… sin embargo, no quería darse por vencida, en un impulso de celos y enojo quiso abalanzarse sobre el peli azul, sacando sus tijeras de su mochila.

Ichirouta se había paralizado ante las palabras de Endou… ¿En verdad… en verdad lo amaba? Se quedo impresionado, tanto que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, reaccionó cuando escuchó el grito desesperado del castaño y miró a la pelirroja intentando abalanzarse sobre él. – ¡No!– gritó desesperadamente el peli azul al notar la reacción de Endou…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**

Las horas pasaban… de alguna manera al fin todo había terminado y por suerte y fortuna ahora todo estaba yendo bien. Le habían dado de alta puesto que no había sido una herida grave gracias a la rápida reacción por parte de los paramédicos y claro, también al hecho de que Kazemaru llevaba su celular a mano y había podido llamar con rapidez al hospital.

– ¡Estás loco!– exclamó Kazemaru una vez vio al castaño salir del cuarto del hospital y directamente fue a abrazarlo entre leves lágrimas entre la alegría de que no hubiera pasado nada, el miedo que aun seguía en él y otras tantas emociones revueltas en su interior. El castaño correspondió el abrazo del peli azul con una sonrisa claramente amplia a pesar de la reciente situación que habían pasado. –No podía dejar que te hiciera algo Kazemaru– mencionó tranquilo el portero de Raimon.

Aun después de prácticamente interponerse entre él y Natsumi, parecía que Endou no se mostraba mal si no todo lo contrario… Las palabras del castaño habían logrado hacerle que se sonrojara, se sentía especial al saber que se preocupaba por él y había arriesgado prácticamente su vida para salvar la suya. –E-Endou… lo q-qué dijiste antes…–comenzó a hablar con cierto nerviosismo, de alguna manera aun seguía pensando en esas palabras.

El tartamudeo del peli azul había llamado la atención del chico mientras escuchaba claramente lo dicho, era cierto, sin darse cuenta en el momento de mayor tensión había terminado por declarar sus sentimientos. –B-Bueno… la verdad es que sí Kaze-chan– respondió luego de haber titubeado en un principio si ya había dado el paso no tenía porque darse para atrás, espero una respuesta del contrario sin embargo solo sintió que este lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza y sollozaba levemente.

– ¿Kaz…Kazemaru?– le habló esperando una reacción del peli azul, por su parte este se separo unos centímetros del otro limpiando sus mejillas por las cuales caían algunas lágrimas traicioneras. Estaba sonriendo y bastante sonrojado, simplemente era una imagen demasiado bella para el de hebras castañas. –Endou… y-yo… te amo–susurró aun que en el volumen suficiente para que pudiera escucharle.

El capitán no dijo ya nada, tan solo terminó por acortar la distancia entre ambos, en un cálido y dulce roce pero lo suficiente para poder transmitir todos sus sentimientos… ya ahora nada importaba, el pasado estaba en el pasado… Ahora ya no importaba nada, ni siquiera el tiempo que habían estado separados uno del otro.

**FIN**

* * *

Asdfasdf *w* luego de dos días~ si dos días porque tuve que cambiar el texto porque Word me borró más de 5 hojas ¬¬ y pues bueno eso no importa… lo que sí, es que me esforcé bastante para que fuera de todo tu agrado querida~ amm y en cuanto a los demás fans espero les guste también XD!  
Bueno mi inspiración se fue por completo aquí así que no haré despedida extensa~ así que luego nos veremos en otro fic ¿ok? –huye gaehmente-  
PD: Espero te encante mujersh~ que sabes que lo hice con mucho amorsh por el mes de tu cumple 3


End file.
